


Snow

by DoomSister



Series: Poems about the Dream SMP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Retirement, Snow, maybe a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomSister/pseuds/DoomSister
Summary: Techno on his way north.Retiring in the north was a good idea right?At least it's quiet up there.
Series: Poems about the Dream SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Snow

Snow

A glistening blanket 

Covering the wide expanse.

The crunching of his footsteps,

The winds howling the screams of his past.

Cold bites his skin.

There's comfort is pain,

Comfort in being alone.

It's peaceful,

It's quiet,

It's good.


End file.
